Trixie
"Hashtag OMG YOLO!" "Oh cheese!" A fun-size, extremely flexible girl with blue eyes, brunette pigtails, and a helmet. She's playful and carefree, though also tends to think things through in a rather practical matter. She joined the guild to find a place to call home, to hopefully become strong enough to protect herself, and to make some moolah along the way. Her belt contains two pouches filled with God knows what. She also wears sneakers with velcros because she can't tie her own shoes properly. 'Background' According to an early conversation with Tobi, she and her partner Amy are not from Clockwork Town. However, Amy stutters when speaking with Lute at Highever and reveals that she is from Clockwork, so there is inconsistency. According to Amy, the two had fought (verbally) for Trixie's entrance to the Guild, as she is not only below the age limit for guild membership, but she could be seen as a great danger considering the handfuls of "weapons" she brought along with her. Amy asserts that they're weak and do no harm whenever she's asked about them. They've been mostly confined to the lowest and safest of missions since their admittance, much to Trixie's dismay. With an undeniable fear of cats (as much as she denies it), Amy always handles the rescuing whenever the duo take on such missions. Which means yes. Amy can climb trees. Trixie has three major phobias, which send her into an immobile shock when triggered: becoming crushed (i.e. from a collapsing building), undead things, and laboratories. These were first triggered while in the Pride at Tabul, Museo, and Vandrell, respectively. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' "Hashtag swag!" A 16-year-old helmet-wearing brunette. Even for her age, she's extremely short, and her looks, alongside her attitude and poorly articulated grammar, often give off a childish vibe and make her appear much younger. Her most distinguishing pieces of attire, aside from her purple bike helmet (that got broked in the Woods of Wier) ''purple hipster beanie, are her long striped purple socks and dual braids. (Though her cast shots occasionally say otherwise lol, Trixie's hair is brown.) Quirky, sympathetic, and naive, Trixie often speaks before thinking things through and acts in a practical manner. She absolutely hates anything smaller and "cuter" than she; she's somewhat of a spotlight hog when it comes to vying for being the #1 cutest thing alive. Her clerical partner Amy keeps her in check. The prankster has two phobias: being caught in a collapsing building and ultimately crushed, and the undead. The former is much more extreme than the latter, as it is enough to cause her to go into an unstable withdrawal and "we're gonna die" mode. Undead things, and even skeletons alone, freak her out tremendously, but that's mostly it. She also wishes she were a hot mama and is extremely fond of Selan, Angelina, and even Dylan for their unbelievable beauty. Not Amy though cuz she's an ugly old witch. 'Passion for Superheroes' Trixie has a borderline delusional passion for superheroes, a title which she pins on anyone who does, says, or dresses like anything relatively "heroic." She wholeheartedly believes that superheroes "always come back" and can never die - as such, the poor brat probably thinks Largo is still alive, despite his funeral practically slapping her across the face. She may have cried and went into a three-day withdrawal after Amy hammered in the fact that he's dead - but she refuses to believe he's gone for good. At the present moment, Don and Estelle are the epitomes of superheroism, each for different reasons (though she feels ''everyone in the Pride is a hero in their own way). (WIP) Pretty much everyone else in the Pride are her sidekicks, whether they agree to it or not. 'The Dream Eater's Nightmare' “I was,” she hiccupped, looking away, “I was so scared that—that you… that we wouldn’t ever… Amy said that you…” “Shhh, Trixie, it’s okay.” The figure helped sit Trixie up as it spoke, embracing her warmly once she was seated atop her knees. “I’m here. I’m here now. Shhh, it’s okay…” In Chapter 10, each member of the Pride up until then underwent a nightmare imposed by The Dream Eater. Trixie's began rather optimistically: finding a lost dear friend and playing tag together. Suddenly the forest they played in began to alter itself. Holding hands, Trixie and the unnamed figure attempted to flee the change, but eventually the forest completely warped into a laboratory, where everything was exponentially bigger than them. The nightmare ends when a boot-shaped mass crashes down on and kills the silhouetted figure. When the Pride members awoke from their dreams, Trixie remained in a fetal position for an extended period of time and had to be carried by Don as they were chased. 'Fighting Style' As a Support (Prankster) character, the weapons Trixie uses are mostly done for distractions, as opposed to actual damage. Her guns may cause chip damage against the weakest of foes, but they're nowhere near strong enough to even wound an enemy; if anything, they'll tickle and irritate the foe. Believing speed to be her best trait, she has no fear being chased by an enemy, and will often attempt to distract her foes so other guilders can attack without much fear - at least until she starts being chased down. Fast as she is, she can't sprint for too long, so she may get cornered, ran over, or gravely injured in the process. Trixie always carries around two of everything maximum at a time; Amy refuses to let her carry more for the time being, for the sake of everyone's safety. She used to carry around kunai knives, but with the addition of so many new bombs, she no longer has adequate room for them. "HASHTAG HASHTAG HASHTAG BOOBIES! Whatever those are." "Ooh, ooh, I memorized this part. See, when Wonderboy knocks on Bonsly's crib, Bonsly opens the door like 'Whathu want, fool?' See, see, tell me if I'm wrong...! Hah, told you! And then Wonderboy looks at his paper - yeah, like in that panel - and he goes, 'I'm looking for a, uh, Mister Cybernetic Werewolf?' And Bonsly goes 'Just call me da Cybawolf, bitch!' And then they--- OW, OW OW OW, AMY STOP THAT HURTS" 'Relationships' 'Amy' Not much is known about the relationship between the two. Trixie denies Amy being her parent; conversely, Amy denies being her guardian, though leaves that as "close enough." Despite Amy consistently picking on the child by calling her names like "brat" and "rat", and oftentimes slapping her or pulling her away when she's bothering other people, the two appear to share a close relationship. 'Largo Mann' A brave, inspiring superhero whom Trixie hopelessly believes is still alive. 'Estelle Fenix' (Supersis) Trixie looks up to Estelle as a motivational older sister. She possesses all the fiery bravery Trixie has always wished she had (seeing as her sense of bravery is usually propelled by naivete and not even knowing the circumstances she's in) and the exemplary leadership qualities of a true superhero. Only superheroes can beat nasty demons from the depths of Heck (Lucifer)! Plus she always comes back. 'Don Capuello' (Superbro) Wow. Wow. '''Wow.' Trixie can't wait to get started on a shrine dedicated to this big heroic man warrior god. He's ''epic and so cool. Back when he was still an enemy in Tabul and she was flipping out about the castle crashing down and crushing everybody, Don gave her not only the greatest words of encouragement ever, but he gave her his super sweet jacket and shades. She even felt her defense go up, +10! Man oh man, that guy is the epitome of heroism. Way to go, bro. Way to go. 'Marcus Wiseman' One character she feels - at least used to feel - particularly relaxed around, Marcus knows just how to imbue the child prankster with enough courage to go on when she feels like she's had enough solely from his presence. Even when he pulled this tactic during their battle against Oren of the Family in Vandrell, she got through against Circe when she needed support the most. Unfortunately his wild transformation and the way he dismantled the doll left quite a heavy mark on her impressions of him... 'Syed Dyjani' (Sparky) Trixie takes a really big liking to this guy as well. Dunno why, she just seems to find something about his less-than-excited personality likable. That and maybe his awesome zapping skills could be like a magical superhero, even though Trix doesn't really care about magic. Either way he's #totescool in her book. If she had a book. He has lots of books though. He even offered to teach her how to read via the bestest comics of them all - The Adventures of Wonderboy! 'Selan Leclair' (Miss Pretty) Hot mama daaaayum! Selan's everything Trixie wishes she was! Something about Selan's motherly charm and warm personality (when compared to Amy, at the very least; that witch), plus her stellar artsy skills just makes Trixie happy to be around her. Trixie trusts her a lot. Plus she's the only one in the Pride who braids her godforsaken hair. She needs a medal for knowing how to put up with that mission after mission. 'Thunderhawk' (Thunderspock) He has cooties. The nasty kind. 'Kapi' (bugbread) This little jerk keeps trying to steal the spotlight from her! Trixie has absolutely no idea why everyone's so fond over this waddling little maggot. He does nothing but eat grass and sleep all day anyway! Hissing noises! [[Dylan|'Dylan Sanders' (Doctor Evil)]] Fun guy to play with! He even bought her ice cream! (WIP) [[Lucien|'Lucien Maddox' (Lucy)]] Also fun guy to play with! He likes pranks just like her! (WIP) 'Xandra Farren' (Xanny) As soldierly and stoic as Xandra comes across most times, Trixie finds her so much fun to be around. Plus she totally digs her new laser arm thing. Total badbutt. 'Lute Aisereigh' (Echo) Another partner in crime, with super cool sound powers to boot! (WIP) 'Quentin Theopolis Hobart' (Cutie) Man his shades are so cool, almost as cool as Superbro's. Plus he's got these wicked water moves and he even promised to teach Trixie how to swim sometime! She's so stoked B) 'Nani Sterling' (Nanny) (WIP) 'Trivia' * She has two superhero aliases: Pixie, and the Wondergirl. Occasionally she combines the both into Pixie the Wondergirl. ** She stole the Wondergirl alias from a character in the Wonderboy comic book series - his sidekick-turned-archnemesis' name is Wondergirl. ** Pixie rhymes with Trixie though and wasn't pulled from the comic, but it gives her reasons to run around with shiny fairy wings. * There's no real reason as to why Trixie used to wear a helmet on her head. Amy claims it's to protect her from when her slaps knock the child to the ground. Without it now, she's more prone to head injuries. * Her shoes have velcros because she can't tie shoelaces properly. * Amy always handled rescuing the felines during their pre-Pride cat-missions. * She also loves dairy products. * Neither Trixie nor Amy can swim. * Trixie can't read, yet she adores comics and is - somehow - practically a walking encyclopedia of the Adventures of Wonderboy comic book series. At least everything that's been released up until half a year before joining the Pride.